A Chat with a Cat
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Jack has a conversation with one of Chase's warriors and finds out...some pretty interesting stuff... CHACK, ONESHOT, SEQUEL BY SILVARBELLE NOW POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**A Chat with a Cat**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Trust me on that. .**

Warnings: I can't think of any, so it's probably okay.

Jack shifted awkwardly in the complete and total darkness of the cave, unable to see much but still put at unease by the glowing eyes watching him from the other side of the cavern.

It had been about an hour since the fateful avalanche that had trapped him in here with that bloodthirsty beast. At first, he'd been totally terrified that the animal would get hungry or bored and decided he looked particularly 'nom-able', but so far, it had simply lain there across from the goth, just…watching him with those glowing eyes.

It was kinda unsettling.

Jack sighed, slumping against the rock wall; the _one_ day he didn't bring any gadgets that could get him out of this, he gets caught in a landslide with Chase's big, freaky jaguar that likes to stare eerily! That just figured…

Another glance at the feline assured the teen that yes, it was still looking and no, it hadn't blinked. He sighed again and started digging through his pockets for what had to have been the millionth time, desperately searching for something, _anything_ to occupy him: a piece of string, a ball of lint, a paperclip, _something_ so that he didn't have to keep acknowledging the incessant _staring_.

Coming up empty, the goth was just about to moan in despair when he felt a lump in one of the inner pockets of his jacket. Hopeful, he plucked the object out of his coat only to pause.

"The Tongue of Saiping?" he wondered aloud, noting the prick of the jaguar's ears from the corner of his eye. "How'd I get this?" Thinking back, however, he soon recalled the coming into of said object and chuckled quietly. "Ohhh, yeah…good times, _good_ times…"

Other than the Shen Gong Wu, there was absolutely nothing else on his person with which to keep himself busy, and there was nothing to do with the Tongue of Saiping but talk to animals, one of which just so happened to be trapped with him.

But did he _really_ want to talk to Creepy McStaresalot?

A moment of thought was all he needed: he was _desperate_.

With the enunciation of the Wu's name, it was activated, and the feline across from him seemed to be paying even more attention to him than it had previous (were that even possible).

After a brief pause, Jack slowly began, "So…come here often?"

The jaguar snorted. _"What a stupid thing to say, even for a human…"_

"I couldn't think of a good opener," the goth defended, feeling rather affronted, "so sue me."

_"If I could, I would,"_ the feline assured with what appeared to be a scowl. _"I blame you entirely for this, you know."_

"You're very snippy, Mr. Jaguar," Jack frowned at the animal.

_"Don't call me that,"_ it snarled, sitting up and puffing out its chest in offense. _"I have a name!"_

"And I knew that?" the goth inquired. "Its not like Chase ever formally introduced us!"

The beast frowned at his having of a point, and lay back down, grousing, _"I am Diol. You shall address me as such."_

"Fine, I can do that much. You know who I am, right?"

_"How could I not?"_ Diol grinned sharply at him. _"You have a particular penchant for announcing yourself, Jack Spicer."_

"Yeah, yeah," the teen grumbled, "I'm just making sure we don't have to start from Square One."

The jaguar made a noise similar to a grunt, and for a while, they just stared at each other, neither able to think of something to say.

_"Spicer,"_ the feline eventually spoke.

"Yeah?"

_"You have nothing that can get us out of here any quicker? Some sort of drill or laser beam?"_

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jack sighed. "I was actually at a gala thing before this: it was all I could do to gel my hair and lose the tux before showing up, so I didn't have any time to grab my usual gizmos."

The big cat huffed. _"Well, that **is** unfortunate."_

"Mmhmm," the goth readily agreed.

_"Then I suppose we shall simply have to wait for Master to come for us,"_ Diol seemed to shrug.

Jack scoffed at that. "If he was coming for us, he would have gotten us out already."

_"Unlikely,"_ the jaguar assured. _"The Wu being fought for in the Showdown that caused the avalanche is extremely important, and Master cannot afford to lose it to the monks. He shall win it and then he shall rescue us."_

"You _do_ realize that we only have about an hour and a half left of oxygen in here, don't you?"

_"He shall come for us before then."_

Jack frowned at the statement. "You mean come for 'you'. He'll come for _you_ before then."

Diol raised an eyebrow at him. _"And what do you mean by that, Spicer?"_

"I mean," the goth explained, "that if he rescues me, it'll only be by transition of rescuing you; if it were just me in here, he wouldn't bother, not to mention that I'd have double the time and oxygen to figure out a way to escape on my own."

_"You can't honestly **believe** that,"_ the feline seemed to gape at him.

"Sure I do," Jack informed. "If you weren't in here, I'd get to breathe the air you've been breathing and I'd last way longer. Besides, I could probably manage to make _something_ out of my helipack, but I haven't decided what would be useful that I can actually make out of it-"

_"Not that, you idiot!"_ the jaguar growled. _"You believe Master would just let you die here?"_

This gave the genius pause, and he slowly answered, "Yeah…it'd save him the trouble of getting his hands dirty with getting rid of me."

_"Getting rid of…where would you have gotten the idea that he wants to get rid of you?!"_ Diol demanded.

"Yeesh, where _wouldn't_ I have gotten that idea from?" Jack's voice couldn't help but take on a tone of dejection. "The guy constantly gives the impression that he wouldn't even touch me with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole..."

Diol blinked at him for a moment before shaking his head. _"Such a lucky human to catch Master's eye, and yet so utterly **oblivious** of it!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the goth stopped, "'catch his eye'? Please to be making sense, cat."

Said cat snorted at that. _"Humans today are so foolish; you think that simply because he does not croon words of affection to you over a candlelit dinner that he has no interest in you?"_

"Uh, no; I think he has no interest in me because he calls me names and tries to hurt me!"

_"He does it for **your** safety, Spicer,"_ Diol informed. _"You are no warrior; these Showdowns are much too dangerous for you, and yet you continue to show up to them. Master is annoyed at you because you will not take his hints and simply stay out of the entire conflict until he is ready to come for you!"_

Quietly, the teen wondered, "C…come for me?"

_"Yes,"_ the feline nodded. _"Master often talks of when he will have won, when the world will truly be his to rule with no opposition. In all of his mentions of it, there is only one other he would have rule beside him, and I assure you it is not the yellow one: it is you."_

"So…so I have a…chance?" His red eyes were wide and hopeful with this new information, and his hopes were confirmed with a nod from the jaguar.

_"Provided you play your cards right,"_ he assured. _"Try to do as he says more often; reduce the frequency of your appearance at Showdowns and at his home. Gradually, of course: make it seem like it was your own idea, lest I be punished for telling you too much. Likely, Master will be better pleased with you if you do that."_

The goth nodded, absorbing the information for future use.

"Diol?" he asked after a moment.

_"Yes, Spicer?"_ the feline answered.

"Thanks," the goth smiled sincerely.

_"You are welcome,"_ the jaguar assured before grinning toothily. _"Lord knows you wouldn't have figured it out on your own."_

Just as Jack was about to retort to that statement, a crack sounded from the closed off entrance of the cave.

Wisely, the teen deactivated the Tongue of Saiping and stashed it in the inner pocket of his jacket once more just as a fierce kick shattered the massive boulders that had held him and the feline warrior captive.

Naturally, who should be at the mouth of the cavern but Chase Young perched on an impossibly thin ledge, dark mane blowing in the high-altitude breeze?

"Diol," the warlord immediately addressed, "are you well?"

The black jaguar, for his part, showed his current state by yawning easily, stretching his largely unused muscles and standing before his master.

"Good," Chase nodded at the assurance, stroking a hand over the cat's head.

Then his eyes flickered over to Jack.

"Spicer," the man acknowledged, "I see my warrior hasn't eaten you: how unfortunate."

The goth only vaguely heard the disdainful words, instead focused on the visual cues he was getting from the dragon. Chase's eyes were searching his form, particularly the rise and fall of his chest as if to make sure he was breathing normally, and his nostrils flared ever so slightly, likely scenting the air for any blood that could've resulted from a serious injury.

Chase Young was _making sure he was okay._

The warlord frowned at him as no reply was provided to his insult and he snapped, "Spicer!"

Startled, Jack flinched as he returned to reality, immediately answering, "What?"

Chase looked him up and down once more with a frown. "See to it that if you get yourself trapped like this again that you do not drag one of my warriors with you," he informed coldly. "Should it happen again, I assure you they shall have explicit orders to utilize you as a snack."

And with that he placed a hand on the jaguar's forehead, unaware of the sly wink the feline shot to his erstwhile companion, the two of them gone in the space of an instant.

Jack stared at the space they had disappeared from for a long moment, expression completely blank.

His words were harsh, but the subtlest of his actions said he cared. Had it always been that way and he'd simply not noticed it?

A smile suddenly broke out on the goth's face, wide enough to stretch from ear to ear, and he ran to the ledge outside of the cave and leaped off, activating his helipack just as gravity began to kick in.

Ecstatic, Jack performed a barrel roll in midair, crowing in realization, "He _does_ care!"

**A/N: Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays to those who celebrate other winter holidays)!**

**So, its a few hours away from being Christmas Eve as I type this, and I had been hoping to have a fic I'm working on (Emotions of Chack) finished by now. Unfortunately, I wasn't close enough to being done with it to try and wrap it up by tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**So! I decided to run with a random plot idea I got when I realized I wouldn't finish and here it is! :D**

**Its not as seasonally-centered as Happy Holidays was, but hey, I at least managed to slip in a line from the song in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"! ;P**

**So anyway, I hope you liked it, and no, I COULD NOT resist the title. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Has Come  
**

**By: Ch4ckSl4sher (AKA Silvarbelle)**

**Pairing:** Chase Young/Jack Spicer (m/m)

**Fandom:** _Xiaolin Showdown_

**Summary:** It's been several months since Diol told Jack what Chase's plan _really_ is. The time has come for that plan to go into action.

**Warning:** If you can't handle the thought of people of the same gender kissing and/or being sexual with each other, please to be pissing off now. If you read it anyway, and claim to be offended, I'll do my utmost to embarrass you publicly by telling your real-life friends and family what you read and masturbate to.

**Acknowledgements:** I hereby acknowledge CrystallicSky with being made of win for inspiring me to write drabbles in the space of three hours, and RedLioness for ALSO being made of win by helping my brain unstuck mid-plot. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Xiaolin Showdown_ or any of the original characters or items associated with it. I am not attempting to make any financial gain from writing this story. _Xiaolin Showdown_ is the property of its creator (Christy Hui) and attendant television networks.

--

Chase Young sat on his throne inside his mountain palace. Three-hundred years ago, he'd seen the chair in some European palace or another and had been taken with the whimsy of having a throne to sit on.

The first thing he'd done was reupholster it in pink velvet.

All these years later, with a few replacements to the pink velvet, the throne was still there, still his, and he sat on it now as he contemplated Jack Spicer.

It had been months since the day of the showdown during which his jaguar, Diol, and Jack Spicer had been trapped together in a cave. When he'd dug them out, Spicer had been… off.

Since then, he'd only been getting… off-er.

The young man had continued to show up to showdowns, but there was a new somberness about him. While he inevitably bragged about his non-existent prowess, and just as inevitably lost the showdowns, Jack no longer arrived with great fanfare. He no longer spent most of the showdown jabbering on about his genius.

For _certain_, his robots had had a potent upgrade. They were no longer kitschy, cute, relatively harmless machines that were easy to defeat.

The new robots were also less ostentatious than their predecessors. They also knew martial arts battle moves that had been programmed into them, and came with an interesting array of weapons.

Either the monks or Chase would win the showdowns, certainly, but they had to work harder at getting Spicer's minions out of the way. More often than not, the monks crawled away limping or singed or both.

Jack, wisely, never actually engaged in any of the battles – something different for him. He would participate in the showdowns if he actually managed to become a contestant, but he wouldn't try to _fight_ any of them for the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Chase recalled the last battle for Shen-Gong-Wu that Jack had been present for. The monks had been lamenting Jack's unwillingness to battle and how much they regretted it; they all wanted to beat the albino genius to a pulp.

Chase's lip curled at the memory. The monks were crueler, more darkly tainted, than they realized. Because of that, they were a threat to his reign as the supreme Heylin chief.

He would have to eliminate them soon. Then, he'd have some breathing room before the next batch of do-gooders showed up to give him a headache.

That was fine. He could use the time to properly court Spicer and bring the young man to his side.

Over the months since Jack had been trapped in the cave with Diol, the appearances at Xiaolin Showdowns had become less and less until, finally, the young man stopped coming altogether.

Hardly daring to believe his luck to be so excellent, Chase had gone to inquire of the young man why he never bothered to come around anymore.

Jack had stared at him with an unreadable expression for a very long time, and then he'd simply said, "I'm ready for something new."

Chase had been impressed enough that he'd left quietly without a single nasty taunt thrown.

Now, Chase waved his hand languidly before him and the Eye Spy Orb rose from its magical hiding place in the floor. The large eyeball resting on its vein-y stalk leaned toward him, presenting its viewing capabilities for his use.

"Show me Jack Spicer, current time," he commanded the Eye Spy Orb, and sat back in the throne. He lifted a glass of wine to his lips because, honestly, why not enjoy a fine wine when looking at a fine young man?

An instant later, the fine wine sprayed in a mist all over the Eye Spy Orb, causing the eyeball to retract and shake wildly in response to the beverage stinging its delicate flesh.

Chase coughed and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He stared at the hazy image still showing on the Eye Spy Orb's surface.

He never noticed as his hand crushed the wine glass to fine powder, the dark wine soaking into his glove, as he glared hate at the image causing him distress.

In a darkened garden, in God alone knew where, Jack Spicer sat on a low stone wall. His legs, encased in black dress pants, were spread wide to accommodate the body of another young man between them. The young man, blond and tan, was busy kissing and sucking at Jack's bare throat because Jack's dress shirt had been pulled free of his trousers and unbuttoned; spread open along with his black dress jacket. A dark pink blush colored the white cheeks and Jack's bright red hair was damp and ruffled. He was clearly enjoying himself, if the subtle rocking of his hips and the faint moans of appreciation were any clue.

Chase bolted to his feet as he glared down at the image of Jack Spicer receiving pleasure from another man.

"Son of a _BITCH!_"

In the next instant, he vanished from his palace, and the Eye Spy Orb was left to dip itself in a nearby pool of clear, cool water to rinse off as best it could.

--

Jack moaned softly as Ethan's mouth touched lightly against the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder. Ethan's lips were dry; soft and warm, and he knew precisely how to stroke them against Jack's very sensitive skin to make the albino genius shudder with arousal.

His cock was hot and heavy with want inside his pants. Every few seconds or so, he would rock his hips forward and feel just the faintest, tantalizing hint of pressure; of heat and hardness in return, and it would make him shiver with want.

The peace and quiet of the horny interlude was abruptly shattered as an enraged roar ripped through the atrium.

"_Spicer!_ What in the name of Hell's Generals do you think you're _doing?!_"

Ethan flinched hard and turned to face the source of the noise. Jack peered past the young man who'd been kissing him to see Chase Young standing only a few feet away in a full blown snit.

"Oh... Chase," Jack said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Chase was _seething_. Literally seething. Jack could see fine tendrils of black magic energy misting off of the dragon-lord. He wondered what Ethan would think of it.

"Me? What am _I_ doing here?" Chase growled. "I can tell you I am certainly _not_ putting out for some strange _boy_ I hardly know in some nameless garden!"

"Hey!" Ethan said, scowling. "He's rich enough to afford me putting out for him anywhere he wants!"

There was complete silence for a few moments.

Then, in an ice-cold, brittle voice, Chase said tightly, "Spicer... you hired... a _whore?_"

"Escort," Jack replied calmly. "And by that, I mean I just needed a date to this stupid party we're at. A stupid party full of boring old farts. The sex wasn't part of the plan, though."

Ethan grinned. "Well, for the amount you're shelling out just to have someone pretty on your arm, I figured why not?"

An inhuman growl ripped through the private atrium.

Ethan froze, his eyes widening. He stared at Chase in shock, and then back at Spicer.

"Did... did you _hear_ that?" Ethan whispered nervously.

Jack shrugged. "He does that occasionally. Usually after I've done something hideously stupid. After enough of those, you figure maybe you're so far beneath him that you're just wasting your time, and it's time to move on."

Ethan scowled at the young albino man. "Wait... you two are _together?_ And you hired _me?_"

Jack shook his head. "No. He hates me, so we're definitely not together."

Ethan blinked. "Wait... what? _Hates_ you? He's over there pissed at you getting jiggy with me and he _hates_ you?" Ethan paled suddenly. "Oh, shit. Is he, like, your father or uncle or something?"

"You ask that _after_ I tell you that I felt like I'm worthless to him and moved _on?_"

Ethan threw up his hands. "It's a goddamned soap opera!"

"Except not _nearly_ as entertaining," the dragon-lord snapped. "I fail to find this funny in the least. Whatever he's paying you, I'll _triple_ it if you leave – _now_."

Ethan immediately stepped away from Spicer and began neatening his hair and clothes.

Jack snorted. "I guess he chose the right name for you."

"Money is money, Mr. Spicer," said Ethan. "We all have to earn it somehow. I just get to have more fun the way I do it."

Jack rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Ethan grinned and flashed Jack a wink. "Besides, if it doesn't work out between you two, well... you know my number."

It was the last thing he ever said.

Chase's hand suddenly closed around Ethan's throat viciously. With ferocious and frightening strength, Chase _squeezed_. Ethan's hands clawed desperately at the large hand locked around his neck, his eyes bulging out in terror, but it didn't matter.

In less than five seconds, Ethan's neck burst from the tremendous pressure being applied to it. Bone and gristle, flesh and blood were crushed to a pulp in Chase Young's hand; Ethan's blood misting out in a wide arc.

Ethan's head fell off and hit the floor with a thunk, the eyelids blinking reflexively. Chase kicked the head into a corner filled with ferns and flung the body away.

Jack stared in wide-eyed shock. After a moment, he croaked, "I guess that's one whore I'll never have to pay."

And then, Chase as on him.

Jack found himself flattened backwards. He'd been seated on a raised garden bed full of plants with wide, glossy leaves. Now, he felt those leaves crushing against his back, undoubtedly smearing plant juice on his jacket, as Chase pressed him down onto the soft, dark dirt and green, cushy leaves.

"How _dare_ you," Chase growled, his gold eyes glowing with his rage. "After all the time I've put into you, trying to keep you safe and unharmed while cultivating your genius so it could reach its potential... after _waiting_ for you to _grow up_ so I could _have_ you without losing you to recklessness... this is how you repay me?! With a _whore?!_"

Jack gaped up at the man straddling him, pinning him down.

Then, suddenly, he was angry.

Glaring, his teeth bared in a snarl, Jack reached up and began hammering his fists against Chase's armor. He wasn't dumb enough to actually try to strike _Chase_, but he could hit the man's armor without immediate consequences involving pain.

"You _what?!_ You – you – you _ass!_" Jack shrieked. "You conceited _ass!_ _Dick!_ Shithead! All this time, I waited and hoped and tried so hard to get you to notice me and you were – oh, _damn it_, I _hate_ you!"

Chase snarled hideously. Catching Jack's wrists in his hands, he easily pinned the younger man's hands down by his head.

"Don't you dare lash out at _me_, Spicer!" he snapped back. "What – I was supposed to want a _boy?_ An immature child who still played with toys and had no concept of logic and consequences?! That isn't something that inspires _lust_, Jack!"

"So why were you trying to get me anyway?!" Jack shouted, and tried to wriggle free.

"Because I saw the potential in you to be great!" Chase shouted back. "I saw it! And you weren't exactly hit with the Ugly Stick, Spicer! And I thought you..."

His voice trailed off and he stared down at Jack with a mixture of anger and uncertainty.

Sensing the dragon-lord's hesitance, Jack eyed the man warily and asked, "You thought what?"

"I had thought... that perhaps... it wasn't a simple hero worship or boyhood crush you felt," Chase said quietly. "I sensed – or thought I did – that you cared more deeply than that."

Jack blinked, and then relaxed submissively.

"I do," he said softly. "I... Chase. I want you. I always have. But... you never... I never saw anything to make me think – although there was that one time, in the avalanche..."

Chase cocked his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

Jack blushed hotly. "I... um."

Gold eyes narrowed. "_Spicer_."

"Diol! He... I had the Tongue of Saiping, and I was bored, and... well. He told me that you'd be along to rescue us _both_, and I protested. I said you'd be along to rescue _him_ and if I was lucky, you'd leave without sealing the cave up again with me inside it. He... he basically called me an idiot and told me that you—"

"_That's_ why you suddenly started staying out of battles!" Chase crowed indignantly. "And staying away from the Showdowns altogether! I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it had to be more than my luck being just that good!"

Jack scowled. "Yeah, well, Diol said that I was _lucky_ to have caught your eye – and a complete _idiot_ to not _realize_ it. He said I had a _chance_ with you if I played my cards right."

"Meddling fuzzbag," Chase growled. "That interfering, flea-riddled... I'm going to give him _mange_."

Jack made a soft sound, and then shook his head. "Chase... no. Please? Please, don't take it out on him. He was right, y'know. I _hadn't_ noticed until he told me."

"He _shouldn't_ have told you!"

"Maybe not, but... Chase, the way he talked about you... I could hear in his voice how much you mean to him. I don't understand _what_ kind of relationship you have with the warriors you collected, but Diol, at least, likes you a lot. He cares about you. I think he told me so I'd finally get a clue and be what you want so you could be happy."

Chase sighed roughly. Bending, he let his forehead rest against Spicer's. His black hair, with its dark green highlights, fell down around them and dimmed the already low light.

They rested there in the garden bed, sharing breath for several moments.

Finally, Chase asked, "So, Spicer... what do we do now?"

Jack laughed softly. He curled his fingers downward, straining the muscles of his wrists slightly so he could touch his fingertips to the dragon-lord's hands that were still curled around his wrists.

"You're asking me?" he marveled quietly, and then shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I _want_ to be with _you_."

"The whore? What was _he_ about?"

"_He_ was just what I said: A date for the evening. I wasn't _planning_ on having sex with him; that's not what I hired him for. Getting all hot and heavy was _his_ idea."

"You weren't exactly fighting him off," Chase growled, his eyes glimmering softly.

"Well... no," Jack admitted. "I saw you when you broke open the cave. You were checking up on me; making sure I was okay. It gave me hope, and so I followed Diol's advice. But nothing _changed_. Nothing _happened_. It hurt so _much_ to think that I'd done _everything_ I could and it still wasn't _enough_."

Chase made a low sound and nuzzled his face gently against Jack's.

The young albino man cleared his throat lightly. "And, well... I'm a _guy_, y'know? A young, healthy, hormonal _guy_. I really want to have sex before I die of blue balls, okay?"

Chase laughed quietly, the sound tinged with something dark and decadent.

"Would you be willing to settle for having sex with me?" Chase asked, nuzzling down to press biting kisses against the line of Jack's jaw.

Jack shivered and tilted his head back; baring his throat to the sexy predator crouched above him.

"There's no 'settling' with you," Jack said, and grinned slightly. "More like 'trading up' – and then some."

Chase hmmm'd and nibbled some more.

"Please," Jack said, and shifted slightly in a wanting motion, "Chase, please... if you want me, then I'm all yours."

"All mine," Chase agreed, a hint of the growl back in his voice. "_Mine_, Spicer. If you give yourself to me, you are completely mine forever more; no 'take backs'."

"I'm inexperienced," Jack shot back, "not brain-dead _stupid_. I don't _want_ to 'take back' this!"

"You will," Chase promised. "At some point, I'll infuriate you and hurt you and make you even hate me a little."

"You've already done that, lots of times," Jack said quietly. "But you're still the most amazing person in the world; the greatest man I know. You're devastatingly brilliant, the greatest warrior, and _gorgeous_. You're hot sex on toast, and I want to eat you up."

Chase laughed; honestly amused and honestly flattered.

"Very well, then," he agreed. "From this moment on, Jack Spicer, you belong to _me_."

He pressed his mouth to Jack's, kissing the younger man with a warm and lusty eagerness that delighted and dazed Spicer.

"Just so you know," Chase murmured into one pale white ear, "that you now have _me_, as well."

Jack let out a startled squeak.

Grinning, Chase wrapped his arms around his new lover and teleported them both away.

While he sent his minions to clear away the dead body and use Shen-Gong-Wu to alter the memories of the mortals attending the party, Chase took Jack to his bed and showed him precisely what the younger man had let himself in for.

**A/N: Silvarbelle has once again been so kind as to write a sequel to one of my works, and I'm taking the initiative to post it here for my Fanfiction fans. :) Absolutely everything to be found in this chapter (aside from this author's note by me) belongs to HER, and I had no hand in helping write it (unless one counts the first chapter of this that inspired this one! ;P).**

**I hope you guys enjoyed her work (and if you aren't aware of her, I highly reccommend that you become so: she is a FABULOUS Chack writer, and the driving force behind myself becoming a writer of Chack)! :D**


End file.
